Wireless communication systems typically employ high gain antennas to improve reception range and/or capacity of wireless transmissions. Beamforming is a process of generating directionally-preferential beams of a field such as an electromagnetic field in a space. Beamforming can employ phased arrays and other techniques and use superposition of energy fields of a known wavelength.